nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Darren (STAR!AU)
Murphy is the team's infiltrator and youngest member. Background Private First Class Darren "Eagle" Murphy was born in a Sioux Reservation in South Dakota, being the youngest and only son in a family of five children. He grew up and went to school (one of those basic, simple schools for native kids) in the reservation, the school being very small with few students and was for him so boring. He wanted something more with his life, something more exciting and wasn't at all interested in their cultural life or anything. So sometime during his high school years (15-17 years old) he simply left which was something that wasn't especially popular within his family or tribe, and eventually ended up in New York. He didn't really have much money or a place to stay or anything, but he had gotten away from his boring life at home. His parents and whole family knows what he ended up being, and from not being that popular because of his choice to ran away, it now became worse. Especially his parents, they refuse to have anything to do with him at all. He has a slightly better contact with his sisters, but just a little better. The only one still having regular contact with him is his youngest sister, Darelle "Ellie". Darren has always been an adrenaline-seeker, always looking out for something new and exciting, and it didn't take long before he started to practice parkour and then got into thievery. He never got caught before S.T.A.R. did, so his ego is huge because of this. He never used a mask during his thievery, thinking he doesn't need it. Personal life Darren doesn't have any contact with his family after he ran away from home and starting thievery. The only small contact he has left to his family is with his youngest sister, Ellie, who cannot let go of her brother even though she doesn't like what he's doing at all. His sister, or anyone from his family for that matter, doesn't know about his new job. Ellie because he doesn't want her to worry and his family because they simply don't care about it. Weaknesses Darren is claustrophobic and doesn't swim that very well. Mission clothing Murphy's outfit is really simply and easy-worn, since he needs movement more than protection. In other ways Murphy's outfit are as all other in the team, wearing black/gray camouflage colors, protective vest with the letters S.T.A.R. on the front and his last name on the back, and a helmet, even though he during most of his missions doesn't wear it, have the letters S.T.A.R. on one side and "Murphy" on the other side of the helmet. Trivia * Murphy received dog tags as soon as a were recruited by S.T.A.R. * Service numbers for military personnel were phased out in the seventies and replaced with using social security numbers, however, in order to stop identity theft - service numbers are now coming back in the US Military with the hopes of everyone having one by 2015. * Murphy's service number, if you correspond the letters of the alphabet with their numbers, spells out "RUNT". Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Soldier Category:Redbird family